


Saved

by spikewil



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Challenge: monthly (April) challenge from Aileen:<br/>1) Must feature Spike in the role of 'whore', (how that comes about is up to you).<br/>2) The story must have a hurt/comfort theme. <br/>3) It must be NC-17!<br/>4) Has to have at least one BDSM scene, (how explicit or elaborate is up to you). <br/>5) Can be any pairing, het or slash, and multiple pairings are encouraged, but NO Spuffy! (I personally prefer: Spike/Willow, Spike/Xander, Spike/Angel(Angelus), Spike/Wesley, Spike/Tara or Spike/Fred).<br/>6) The mood of the piece must be dark and/or angst (dark/romance is ok, but no fluff/comedy!).<br/>7) The story can be any length, even a vignette, but it must have at least a semblance of a plot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: monthly (April) challenge from Aileen:  
> 1) Must feature Spike in the role of 'whore', (how that comes about is up to you).  
> 2) The story must have a hurt/comfort theme.   
> 3) It must be NC-17!  
> 4) Has to have at least one BDSM scene, (how explicit or elaborate is up to you).   
> 5) Can be any pairing, het or slash, and multiple pairings are encouraged, but NO Spuffy! (I personally prefer: Spike/Willow, Spike/Xander, Spike/Angel(Angelus), Spike/Wesley, Spike/Tara or Spike/Fred).  
> 6) The mood of the piece must be dark and/or angst (dark/romance is ok, but no fluff/comedy!).  
> 7) The story can be any length, even a vignette, but it must have at least a semblance of a plot.

Fred wakes up when her lover steps out of their bed. She watched the other woman walking naked towards the bathroom. Fred never would have thought that after Angel, Gunn and Wesley she would love a woman. A very beautiful woman. She smiles when she watches the said woman come out again and join her back in bed.

“We have to get out, Fred,” her lover says. “We need to be at Angel’s office within 15 minutes.”

“I know, but I don’t want to be on time for a change,” Fred answers, leering at her lover.

“We can do that!” the woman replies and kisses Fred.

 

“Wesley, are you sure Fred is okay? She and her lover are never late,” Angel asks his lover again.

The door opened to reveal the couple walking arm in arm in the office and sit down on the couch.

“Are you two okay?” Angel asks.

“Yes Angel, we’re fine. We just didn’t feel like stepping out of bed,” Fred answers smiling.

“Why are we here anyway?” her lover asks.

“We found out where Spike is!” he tells the group.

“What? Where? How?” the girls call out.

“He lives at a house three blocks from here. I got the information from a informant,” Angel tells them.

“But Angel there’s only a demon whorehouse,” Cordelia said, gasping when she realise that’s where Spike is.

“When will we get him out of there?” Fred asks angry.

“I thought maybe tonight, but the only way to get in there is for me or Lorne bring a new whore in,” he tells them. Everyone gasps. 

“Does it have to be a woman or a man?” Fred’s lover asks.

“It can be both. Lorne thinks it’s wise if we go together and bring two new whores in. We could split for the search of him. But we can’t leave without a fight, so we need back up at all entrances.” Angel says, explaining their plan.

“Okay, take me and Fred as new whores,” the woman said. She and her lover wanted Spike in their relationship but they had been both too shy to take the initiave until he was gone and then it was too late. 

“Fred, do you want to do that?” Wesley asks his former lover.

“Yes, we both do,” Fred answers. She knew what her lover was thinking, Spike was theirs.

“Go see Lorne, he‘ll give you an idea of the type of wardrobe a whore is expected to have. “ Angel says, too much in shock to tell the rest of the plan.

Fred knocks on Lorne’s door, waiting for it to open. Lorne opens the door when he hears the knock. He received a phonecall from his lover that the shy couple had volunteered to go as the new whores. He was shocked, he didn’t think the girls had it in them. Ever since TPTB brought back the young woman, Fred and she bonded immediately, former a new couple.

“Girls, I want to read you before we go through with this. I would like to know what your motions are towards the young vampire,” Lorne asks.

They blush bright red but nodded. Fred starts singing ‘Mary had a little lamb’ and her lover followed her. Lorne smiles, he never thought they wanted Spike in their relationship. 

“Very well girls! Didn’t expect that answer, but it’s a good one,” Lorne tells them. “Did Angel explain we have to do a spell to make you part demon? Because we won’t get in if you stay human.”

“No, he didn’t. But I think we kind of shocked him when we told him we want to do this,” Fred replies.

“What kind of spell? Can I help?” her lover asks. Fred knew she loves magic, but she hadn’t done it when she came back alive.

Lorne shakes his head. “No pretty one, not this time. Let’s do the spell and find some clothes and shock my lover a second time shall we?”

Fred went first. She became wolfy as her lover called it. Lorne created a half wolf. Her eyes were bright blue-ish and her skin developed grey-silver fur. Only her face was that of a human. Lorne also gave her the strength of a wolf. That would come handy in the rescue of the vampire.

Her lover was next. This girl will enter with him, presenting the whores. Lorne smiles evilly. He gaves her strength and the sent of a demon, but her form stayed human.

“Fred, your lover will present you as a new whore and I will present Angel,” Lorne said. 

“But I thought.....” Fred started. 

“No, we are going to do it differently.” Lorne interrupts. “Girls, let go shock Angel and the others,”

“Let me in first and get Angel,” Lorne says, already walking in the office.

“Angel, sweet cakes. There’s a slight change,” Lorne starts telling him. “Fred will be presented as a whore by her lover. You will be presented by me. So if you would come with me, I will change your wardrobe like I did with the girls.”

Angel was....shocked? He let himself being dragged by his lover to the dressing room. He let him be manhandled out of his clothes before he stood naked in front of Lorne.

When the shock was gone, he realised he realises he’s standing butt naked in the dressing room with his lover selecting the clothes. “Uhm....what?...Huh?” Angel stutters out, not knowing what to say.

“Ahhhhhhhhh,” he yelled when he felt his cock being taken into his lover’s mouth. Angel closed his eyes and enjoyed it. He protests when the mouth left and a cockring was placed instead.

“I need you hard to look like a gorgeous whore, sweety pie,” Lorne says, handing him his clothes.

When Angel was dressed, he stood in front of Lorne. “Lorne, you can’t make me wear this!” he exclaims when Lorne made a magical photograph to show him what he look like.

“Yes, I can. We need to get your Grandchilde back, Angel!” Lorne says. “Now, let’s introduce the others to you three gorgeous creatures.”

Angel stood in the hallway with Fred and her lover. They were staring at each other. Mostly Fred looked at the hard cock outlined in those pants.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fred, sweetie. You come in first,” Lorne says.

“Lorne, can you explain what you did to them,” Wesley says. “I meant with the spell!” he adds when everyone looks from Fred’s body to Wesley.

“Very well. I turned Fred into a wolf form. The only part of her body that is human is her face and her genitals,” Lorne explains, giving Fred a tiny smile when she blushes at his description. “She has a grey-silver fur over her entire body, the eyes are blue-ish to almost silver. She also has the strength of a full grown wolf.”

“Doesn’t she need clothes?” Wesley asks.

“No, she’s going in like this. You can’t see anything unless she spreads her legs,” Lorne adds.

“Fred, sweety. Try walking, you have to move like you’re used to have this form,” Lorne orders.

Fred’s lover walks in and the room went quiet. The blonde woman, normally the same height as Fred, was now taller wearing those high heels. 

“She is covered completely in black/white leather. Her breasts and genitals are in black leather while the rest was in stunning white. She has a riding crop pinned on her hip. Her hair is pinned together with a black leather peace.” Lorne says, laughing at the looks the woman received from the others. She looked like a dominatrix.

“Gunn, you’re catching flies,” Cordelia says.

Angel walks in when he hears his lover call him. “Angel is wearing a tight dark brown leather pants with leather laces at the crotch. Easy access for me,” Lorne says and points at Angel’s crotch. If vampires could blush, Angel would have been bright red. “He is also wearing a tight cream shirt that shows his muscles. That’s very populair with some demons.”

Then Angel is staring at Lorne, his lover is wearing a very dark green leather suit also with the crotchpatch and a crop. The suit is like a second skin.

“I need to explain some things to you all,” Lorne starts. “We can’t do this in one night. Once we’re in, we won’t be allowed to go away until we have proven ourselves by having sex in front of an audience. They have to trust us if we want to find and rescue Spike.”

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Wesley asks.

“I don’t care. Fred and me want Spike back, preferably as soon as possible,” Fred’s lover answers.

“Why is that?” Cordelia asks, irritated.

“What? You want to know how Fred and I want him in our relationship ever since I got back. You want to know how I want to watch them fucking? Or maybe you want to join?” she shot to Cordelia. She felt convidence wearing this suit.

Cordelia shook her head at the images that the woman’s words caused. 

“Chill out everyone. We need to act now, my lover can send you messages using her mind,” Fred says.

There they were standing at the front door of the whorehouse. A giant opens the door and they have to look up to meet his gaze. “We’ve got the new merchandise,” Lorne tells him.

The gaint looks at the two whores behind the bringers. The whores have their heads down, very submissive. He nods and let them in. They step into a large room that is filled with demons of every kind. They are approached by a female looking demon. The three tits led them to think that it’s female until they look down.

“Why have you come here?” it asks.

“We are here to teach our whores to obey better than they already do,” Lorne says. Fred’s lover and Lorne transform into possesive owners.

“You know that you have to prove us how good they are now?” it asked again.

Lorne nods. 

“Yes, we know,” Fred’s lover replies this time.

“Well, that’s a nice change. A female owner, we haven’t had one in about fifty years,” it said. “You can call me Anic,” the female/male said.

Anic walks towards a microphone. “Ew nebbeh eewt ewuein nereoh. Kaam ed laaz geel roov teh sjiweb!” it says. They both don’t understand the language.

She motions the small group to the middle of the room. They are surrounded by owners and whores. Between those they spot Spike. Fred sees the vampire look up and see them. Recognition flashes in his eyes briefly before he lowers his head once again.

They look at each other and silently agree to switch partners. There was a risk other demons would recognize them as lovers. They couldn’t have that if they want to get Spike out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike is leaving. Nobody wants him, even the two females who he has grown to love. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He leaves the building at sunset and decides he needs to get laid. He walks the few blocks to a whorehouse that he had heard of.

He knocks; a giant opens the door and looks at him. He smiles and lets the vampire walk in. The moment the door closes, Spike knows that something’s off the moment the door closes. He turns around at the shout of his name and he sees Oz, his lower body in wolf form being fucked by a purple demon. He runs towards Oz, but he’s blocked by several demons. Spike tries to run around them , but they are everywhere. He can’t reach Oz. When he spots an opening, he runs towards it, but gets knocked out in the process.

When Spike wakes up, he finds himself strung from the ceiling and his legs shackles to the floor with both his arms and legs spread wide. A Fyarl demon walks towards him and hits him. His head snaps back and the force of the blow causes his lip to split. The demon grabs his head and what seems to be the owner of this place, places a chip in his eyebrow right behind his scar.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Spike screams when he realizes another chip is put into him.

His ass is next. Someone spread his asscheeks and the owner places a black creature inside. Spike passes out from the pain when he feels the creature attaches himself on his inner walls. When he wakes up again, he feels the creature nestling inside him. He feels sick and starts to vomit. When he’s finished he looks around to find Oz, and he finds Oz hanging next to him also shackled and what looks like a black chip in his eyebrow. Spike looks at all the whores and the demons he could see from close by they all have a chip.

Oz explains to him that they are searching for owners for them. Spike shakes his head. “I want to go home,”Spike whispers.

“This is your home now, vampire. Nobody will rescue you,” the Fyarl demon says.

The demons circle the two bodies. One Fyarl demon walks to Spike and marks his chest. “Ezed si nav jim!” he shouts. Murmurs are heard and Spike feels himself lifted and unchained. The demon places the vampire on his lap. Without preparation Spike’s new owner rams his cock into his ass. Spike screams when he feels the large cock enter his body, tearing up his hole. 

The demon grabs Spike’s legs, lifts them to his whore’s chest and pounds into the now slick tight channel until he roars his climax. Spike feels numb, the chip prevents him for slipping into gameface, so he can’t use his vampire strength. The creature in his ass makes it impossible for him to come, even as his prostate is stimulated again and again. He cries, he knows he lost his home, his grandsire and the two girls he loves with all of his heart.

Oz is next, a Sraap demon walks towards him and rams his cock into the wolf’s his ass. Oz howls when he feels the cock sprout spikes and tear his inner walls. The creature inside him prevents him to push the cock out and heal.  
He feels the spikes retreat and the cock slips out, leaving Oz bloodied body hanging from the ceiling. “Ne ezed si nav jim!” the demon calls out to the others.

Spike and Oz are dumped into a room where tiny female demons clean them and dress them. Spike tries to fight the small hands, which were currently cleaning his cock and ass. A bracelet snaps on his wrist to prevent him from walking out. The same is done to Oz. When the ‘whores’ are ready their new owners walk in the room and snaps the leash on the wrist. With a firm tug they drag their whores back to the room.

The next day Oz and Spike are placed in a room with their owners. Apparently the owners know each other. “We will share!” the Fyarl demon says in English.

Oz and Spike’s eyes widen and both know that they have to try to stay together if they don’t want to lose their lives. The Sraap demon grabs Spike and hauls him over the table. He bends the vampire and spread his ass cheeks to show him the puckered hole. Spike tenses when he feels something wet touch his hole. Something slides inside and explores his insides. Spike looks over this shoulder and see the demon is using his tongue. The demon’s tongue is soon replaced by its large cock. 

Oz is forced to watch how Spike is taken by his owner and tries to maintain eye contact with his roommate. Spike can’t see it. He is overcome by pain as the spikes tear his insides. Again the black creature inside makes its presence known when the whore is unable to pass out. 

Behind Oz, the Fyarl demon touches himself before placing his cock at the werewolf’s entrance and ramming inside. Blackness crowds the edge of Oz’s vision, but once again the creature inside his body works against him and he can’t pass out when the Fyarl penetrates him. It feels like the fyarl is in so deep that he’s trying to penetrate his intestines. His screams are met with those of Spike’s when the pounding is hurting much worse than in the beginning. Both of them slump on the table and let it happen. They know now they can’t do anything about it.

Spike and Oz share a room and a bed. They’re broken, they find comfort in each other. Holding each other, talking softly and hoping someone of his small family would miss Spike and come to rescue them

They lost that hope a month later when no one had showed up. They’re dragged out of their room into the large hall. His owner was mumbling about proving the new merchandise. He feels himself dragged to the outer circle. He kneels next to his owner and watches how Oz’s his treatment is the same. He hears a familiar voice and he slowly looks up to see… 

“Tara?” Spike whispers, his tears leaving his eyes when he realizes that they have come to rescue him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tara stands before Angel and rips his shirt away. Angel looks up in surprise to see Tara standing there instead of Lorne. Tara slaps his face.

“Look down! Don’t look up until I say so,” she orders him. She hears the same words coming from Lorne.

Tara looks up to see chains hanging from the ceiling. She takes the manacles and closes them around Angel’s wrists. She bent down to undress him further and ties the manacles to his ankles the same way as his wrists. She stepped back a few paces before untieing her crop. She experimentally hit the floor before whipping Angel across the chest. She reassures Lorne’s by telling him she would heal him as soon after this is over.

Angel groans. He is surprised that his and Fred’s lover switched but knows that there must be a good reason for it. He’s stunned into silence when he’s told to look down unless instructed to move. He feels himself respond. Then she chains him up and rips his shirt leaving his chest bare. ‘Oh god, no, not my pants!’ he thought at himself. His hopes were dashed when she undid his pants as well, leaving him naked before the entire room. His cock jumps at the thought of everyone looking at him. Then he screams when she whips him hard across the chest. 

After ten whips she ties the crop back on her belt and walks towards Angel. She reaches around her neck to get her necklace. The cross is now hanging between her fingers. She places her hands on his chest andwatches how smoke is rising when skin meets cross. She watches Lorne, who has his tongue in Fred’s pussy, out of the corner of her eye.

She looks back at Angel to see his cock hasn’t wilted at all. She wanted to get off too. She jumps and places her legs around Angel’s waist. He hisses when the cold leather touches his bloodied skin. She unties the black leather skin from her breasts and tells Angel to suck on the nipple.

Angel takes the nipple in his mouth and begins sucking it gently, not wanting to hurt Tara. “Harder!” Tara orders and moans when he did so. She presents him the other nipple and orders him again.

She chants a few words and blesses her juices. She unties the leather from her pussy. She takes Angel’s cock in her hand and guides him to her entrance. She sinks down on him and hears him screaming out in pain. She looks over Angel’s shoulder to see Spike looking at them in surprise. She smiles and continues riding Angel’s cock.

Tara’s blessed juices made Angel cry out in agony. He couldn’t hold back the scream when he feels her juices damaging his cock. It felt like she’s tearing off his skin. 

She is beginning to ride him harder towards her orgasm. When she comes she presses her breasts against his chest and Angel hears her whispering in his mind that she has spotted Spike. Angel couldn’t care less; he wanted Tara off his cock.

Tara unwraps her legs from Angel’s waist and pulls his cock out. She ties the leather patches back in place. Angel’s cock looks horrible, pieces of skin comes loose and leaves burning welts. She turns and walks behind Angel, letting the others see Angel’s front. She hears gasps, but she can’t tell if they are coming from the audience or Lorne. She scratches Angel’s back, leaving bleeding welts. When she comes to his ass she spread the ass cheeks. 

Angel tenses when he feels her hands on his ass spreading the cheeks. He feels cold air flowing over his puckered hole. 

Tara brutally shoves two fingers dry inside and Angel is screaming again. She’s hitting his prostate over and over again. When she removes the cockring, he feels himself coming.

 

Lorne looks at the female wolf in front of him. She still has her head down. He sees Tara chaining his lover to the manacles on the floor and ceiling and does the same to Fred. Her skin stretches tightly. Her fur parted showed everyone her nipples and the lips protected her vagina. He stood closely in front of her; he places his hands on her breasts. 

Fred looks up in surprise when she feels male hands touching her breasts and she sees Lorne instead of Tara. But she looks down again when Lorne orders her to do so.

Lorne pinches her nipples hard and he hears her moaning. He smells her arousal when he is doing that. He trails his hands from her nipples to her navel where he kisses it. Sticking his tongue in the bellybutton, he laves at it for a few seconds before moving downwards. He stops at her pussy and spread the lips showing him her wet entrance. He pushes his tongue inside and shows her why Angel loves to be rimmed. His long tongue is searches for her G-spot and he finds it easily. 

Fred feels Lorne’s tongue enter her and she couldn’t stop moaning. She tries to push back, but he stops her. She feels her G-spot being stroked again and again. Fred feels her juices leaving her body, dripping down her legs. She looks from under her eyelashes to look for Spike. She spots him easily when she sees his owner walking around dragging the vampire with him towards Anic. She can see enough in his eyes to recognize relief.

Lorne takes his tongue out and sucks on her clit. Fred bucks against Lorne’s face earning a slap on the ass and an order to hold still. Then he is looking at his lover, but get a whispering in his mind that she would heal him after this. Angel can take this kind of abuse.  
.  
Lorne pushes his leather flap away from his crotch to reveal a green, thick and long hard cock. Fred’s eyes widen at the size. Lorne steps around Fred and lifts her tail, pulling her ass up. He positions himself at her entrance and chants a few words. His cock shows a thin layer of silver. And then he is thrusting inside in one push.

Fred feels his cock at her entrance and screams out when he pushes himself in with one stroke. Her insides are burning; she knows he has done something to cause her this pain. She continues screaming as he pounds into her. He reaches around with his hand and takes her clit between his fingers and squeezes. She feels herself coming hard.

Next to them Lorne hears Angel screaming his climax. The two owners clean themselves and lower their whores. Angel dresses himself, but leaves out the ripped shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

Anic walks towards the new owners. “Ki teeh eilluj moklew,” Anic says, leading them to their rooms, both whores limping from the ordeal. When they’re inside the room, they immediately check for bugs and other things once the door closes.

Fred and Angel fall asleep after Tara heals them. Lorne and Tara leave in hopes of acquiring Spike. They spot Anic and walk towards her. She is talking to Spike’s owner.

“Taw loedeb ej? Liw ej ej reoh tein reem?” Anic asks. 

“On, jih tleevrev em!” the owner replies. To Lorne and Tara’s ears it sounded as though the two demons were screaming.

“What’s wrong?” Tara asks Anic.

“That owner doesn’t want his whore anymore! We need a dom, no one else is willing to have him,” Anic explains.

“Can I test the whore out?” Lorne asks.

Anic appears surprised though not suspicious and nods her assent before getting someone to bring the whore out. “His name is William, and he is yours for three days. After those days I want to know your answer.”

Spike sees Lorne and Tara talking to Anic and then he feels himself being dragged towards Anic.

Anic grabs Spike by the chin. “Neleov edeow njim ej luz sredna tgaardeg ej tad groz, reoh eliuv!” Anic mutters, voice dripping with disgust. “Be a good boy!”

Spike nods, still looking down. Lorne takes him by the arm and with a glance at Tara, leads the way to their room. Inside the room, Fred and Angel have woken up and were waiting for their lovers to return. Tara supports Spike while Lorne opens their room and lets the couple walk in.

When Spike is surrounded with family, he begins crying and collapses. Angel steps out of bed and picks his Grandchilde up. They walk towards the large bathroom and get undressed. Fred and Tara help Spike out of his clothes. Lorne has filled the bathtub with hot water and pours in herb smelling bath oils. Fred steps in first, followed by Spike and Tara. They hold him as Angel and Lorne began cleaning him. He squirms throughout but every time Angel’s hands are near his ass, Spike starts to whimper, which soon turns into a keening sound.

Angel stops and leaves the rest to the girls. He rests in Lorne’s arms, still sensitive despite Tara’s healing.

Fred took the cloth from Angel’s hands and gently lifts Spike’s hips out of the water to see something stuck inside her soon to be lover’s ass.

“Angel, I need you to hold Spike when I remove something from him,” Fred tells Angel. While Lorne and Angel held onto his legs under water, because they had no need to breathe, Tara holds onto Spike’s upper body.

“Spike, sweetheart. Look at me! Never close your eyes, I want you to never stop looking at me,” Tara orders.

Spike opens his eyes again and watches Tara’s face, his hands placed on her shoulders.

Fred feels the bile rising to her throat when she spots several large wooden splinters inside. She slowly extracts the splinters, leaving open, wounds bleeding. She pushes her finger inside to feel if there is something else still inside him. She does feel something else but she needs Angel’s help for this. She taps him on the shoulder to come up.

When Fred explains why he is needed, together they force out a spiked ball. The spikes leave large wounds behind, the bleeding doesn’t stop. Then Angel pushes his finger inside to see what else is inside.

Towards the end of Spike ass-walls Angel feels something else. He let Lorne feel and jumps when his lover gets angry. Lorne steps out of the tub and dresses himself. He runs towards Anic and angrily explains what he had found. He demands the creature be taken out. Anic doesn’t know how to remove it, but she does tell Lorne it’s a msagirro demon. She explains that it’s meant to prevent the whore from the physical changes caused by sexual arousal. Lorne knows enough. He walks back to their room.

“Get Spike out of the tub now!” Lorne yells.

Angel steps out first, taking Spike from Fred and Tara’s arms.

“Place Spike in front of me with his legs spread. Fred, Tara talk to him. This is going to hurt,” Lorne orders them.

Lorne places his cock at Spike’s entrance and pushes the cock slowly inside. He stops when he feels the creature touch his cock. Then Lorne releases his piss, they all hear the screaming of the demon. Spike screams out in pain as the creature is ripped loose from his insides. He collapses in Angel’s arms and keeps whimpering until Lorne and the creature leave his body.

The creature is dead. “Lorne, how did you know how to kill it?” Tara asks.

“The moment Anic told me what kind of demon it was, I knew someone got it from Pylea. Its nature is to stop demons from having an orgasm and growing a hard cock. I have no idea how long it has been in Spike,” he ends his rant.

Outside the room every demon had heard the screaming of William. They smile; the new owners must hurt him like they did with the other whores.

But inside Spike has passed out from when the creature left his body. Fred and Tara hold him tight, not wanting to let go. They are crying, how long has the creature been inside Spike?

It took hours before they had cleaned the bathroom. Spike has fallen asleep in the girl’s arms and the girls are wrapped around him protectively on the bed.

“I’m never letting him go, Fred!” Tara tells the other woman, tear-tracks showing on her face.

“Me either. And no one ever going to hurt him except us,” Fred said, staring at Spike’s cock. Angel had given him Sire’s blood so he would heal faster. The only thing they didn’t know was how long it would take for Spike to get a hard on.

Angel bends over when he cleans the tub. He freezes when he feels his lover’s tongue against his hole. Lorne pushes his tongue inside Angel’s puckered hole. He continues flickering his long tongue against the little nub inside his lover. Angel starts to push back and tries to fuck himself on that tongue.

Lorne grins, he knows his lover adores a good rimming. He stretches his tongue and reaches far inside. Angel moans and grips the edge of the tub to steady himself. He spreads his legs wider and blocks them against the tub, his whole ass spread to the maximum. Lorne places his hands on the hips and pulls out his tongue. He unties the leather front of his suit away, grabs his cock and thrusts his cock with one stroke inside his lover. He feels the muscles part and tear and uses the blood as lube.

Angel feels his ass tear, but he couldn’t care. All he wants to feel is his lover fucking him. He tries to push back, but is stopped by Lorne who continues pounding into him. When he feels Lorne coming inside him, he lets go and comes, shooting his load in the bathtub.

Angel leans back and begins to doze, Lorne picks him up and places him next to Spike and Fred.


	6. Chapter 6

“Tara, we have to show our faces before they get suspicious. We can tell them we only want Spike if he’s healthy. Maybe we can also get some human blood for him to heal. You could try to learn some of their codes of communication. I will do the same,” Lorne tells Tara.

Tara dresses herself in her suit and together they begin to mingle with the other demons. They received compliments on how they had treat their whores. Tara even received offers to dominate some other whores as well as owners. Lorne kept being asked to rim one of the owners. He politely told them no. 

Tara couldn’t believe herself and how watching other demons have sex turned her on. Her pussy is getting wetter when she sees a half wolf half human being fucked in the ass. She walks around the couple so see their faces. Then she is looking in the pained face of Oz. She looks around for Anic. She wants this whore too.

Lorne steps behind Tara as they watch Oz being fucked in his wolf form knowing they can’t interrupt. Lorne pushes two fingers aside her leather entrance into her wet pussy. She had already sent a message to Lorne that she wants to take Oz with them too.

***

Angel wakes up when someone hits him. He opens his eyes to see Spike flailing his arms around. It looks like he was fighting someone. Fred also wakes up and places her hands on his face and Spike immediately calms down. The younger vampire wakes up and opens his eyes. “Fred?” Spike whispers.

“Spike!” Fred says, kissing him on the lips. “I’m never going to let you go! You belong to Tara and me,” she added.

Spike nods and kisses back, not seeing his Grandsire lying behind him until Angel places his hands on Spike’s waist. Spike ends the kiss to look behind him. He shifts to gameface only to scream out in agony when pain flashes through his head.

“What did they do to you?” Angel asks, trying to comfort the younger vampire.

“They have put something in me to prevent my demon to come out,” Spike cries out.

“Where did they put it?” Fred asks.

Spike points at his scar. Both Fred and Angel see a black spot under the skin. They will wait for Lorne and Tara to return before trying to get it out. “Did they put anything else in you?” Angel asks out of curiosity.

Spike shakes his head and starts kissing Fred again. “Angel, they have Oz too!” Spike whispers, suddenly remembering his roommate.

“Oh god!” Angel exclaims. Not knowing their lovers already found the boy.

***

Tara and Lorne’s actions were the subject of many conversations. The dominatrix was letting herself being finger-fucked by the other owner. They had never witnessed that before. Anic sees their interest in the young werewolf. The whore was without an owner because its ass was no longer virgin tight.

“Naag meh taal!” Anic orders to the fucker.

“He’s also one without a owner!” she tells them, hoping they would take the well used werewolf. Tara looks at her in surprise, she hadn’t heard her coming towards her. She was too focused on Oz. Lorne accepts and tells Anic that they will tell her the answer at the same time as the other whore.

Anic nods and walks away. “Nuh nav si reoh ezed!” she yells through the entire room.

Lorne takes Oz in his arms, orders a lot of human blood. He is promised healthy and strong whores. And the two they have now aren’t strong and definitely not healthy. When they arrive in their room they spot their lovers kissing on the bed.

“Did I say you could kiss?” Tara orders, seeing Spike and Fred kissing.

“No mistress,” Fred says, seeing how the door was still open.

Spike looks around why Fred was acting like this and spotted the open door. He tries to sign to Lorne to lock the door. Lorne shakes his head, they are being watched and checked.

“Angel, why is your cock hard? I didn’t tell you, you could touch it, did I?” Lorne tells his lover firmly.

“No, sir. I’m sorry sir!” Angel replies.

Spike looks down, playing along.

“See, you could learn from William,” Tara says. She then walks towards the door and close it, hearing disappointed noises from outside the room and locks it with the keys as well as magic.

Lorne places Oz between Spike and Angel. Spike takes the boy in his arms. Lorne steps in the bathroom again and prepares a second bath for all of them. He hears Tara ordering all of them to undress and then the rustle of clothes is heard.

The four ‘whores’ step into the bathroom. Lorne freezes at the sight of Oz and Spike. He didn’t see it before on Spike but both were thin, you could see their ribs clearly. First he tells Fred and Angel to sit in the tub, then Spike, and then Tara and Oz, who was still half werewolf. Oz couldn’t change back. Lorne joins them and starts cleaning Oz. The boy holds onto Angel and Lorne, Oz didn’t allow the girls to touch him. Fred and Tara take Spike in their embrace.

“Your ours!” Tara tells him very possessively.

“When did you....want me?” Spike whispers.

“We wanted you before you left, but we were too shy. But when we heard where you were, we promised ourselves not to let you go once we had you,” Fred answers.


	7. Chapter 7

Spike leans forward to Tara and whispers in her ear. “I need you to hurt me like you did with Angel.”

Tara looks angry, but looking at her soon-to-be-lover and she sees the need for pain. She nods.

“Get out of the tub, dry yourself. Walk to the bedroom and stand in the middle of the room with your legs spread!” Tara orders. She then looks at Fred. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

Fred looks up confused when Tara orders Spike out of the tub but looks down again when she realizes the order was meant for the both of them. She scrambles out of the tub, hastily dries herself before joining Spike in the bedroom.

Tara winks at Lorne, steps out of the tub and slowly dries herself before joining her lovers.

Fred stands next to Spike with her feet touching Spike’s. Tara pushes her away. “You don’t touch each other, do I make myself clear?” she said.

Both ‘whores’ nod and look down. Tara has dressed herself in her black and white leather suit again. The whip attached to her hip. She walks around them and stands in front of them.

She looks at Spike to see his cock twitching a little. She smiles and is relieved to see the creature didn’t do any permanent damage. She places her fingertip on top of the half hard cock and softly strokes it. “When was the last time you came?” she asks Spike.

“I.....I haven’t since I first came here, mistress!” Spike whispers.

Tara becomes quiet when she hears that. That’s going to change. She always allowed her ‘whores’ to come. She hears moaning coming from the bathroom. She knows Lorne would allow her to use the bedroom. That means he would use the bathroom hoping they are done at the same time.

She takes the crop and whips it a couple of times on the floor before using it on Spike and Fred. Both of them screaming when the crop hits them hard across the chest. Blood wells up from the wounds and trickle down towards their genitals.

After 15 whips each she again walks around to face their backs. Both asses tense when Tara places a hand on it. She wanted to see those cheeks red and looks around for something to use. 

Tara walks back to the bathroom to find Oz riding Lorne. She grabs a towel and soaks it in the tub. Angel looks up and sees what Tara is doing. She raises her eyebrow at him and he instantly looks down.

Tara squeezes the water out of the towel and wraps it, both ends held in her hand. She walks back to the bedroom. “Get on your hands and knees, ass up in the air!” she instructs.

Both drop to the floor and wait for their punishment. “Mistress?” Fred whispers, and winces when she feels the slap of the wet towel on her ass.

“I didn’t allowed you to speak! But what do you want?” Tara asks.

“I need to pee!” Fred whispers even softer.

“I don’t care, hold it!” Tara replies, before slapping the raised ass of the female wolf.

She continues until Fred’s ass is completely red. Tara then turns to Spike who’s still looking at the floor. She unexpectedly slaps his ass hard leaving a red string across it. Spike couldn’t hold his cry of pain. Tara decides not to say anything. This is his first time with her. After ten hard slapping towel hits his ass is the same shade of red as Fred.

Then she hears water splashing on the floor. She looks around expecting to see Lorne coming out of the bathroom. When he didn’t she looked back at her lovers and saw Fred peeing on the floor. Spike’s looking at Fred from under his eyelashes, but still too afraid to react.

“Did I tell you to pee?” Tara asks.

“No, mistress. But I......” Fred tries to reply.

“I said you should hold it. Now clean it with you tongue,” Tara orders. Tara notices she likes this role of dominatrix. “Spike help her!”

That’s when Lorne, Angel and Oz comes in. They freeze at the sight and return to the bathroom. Lorne takes two matresses into the bathroom, deciding to sleep there.

When Fred and Spike are finished, they arranges themselves back in place. “Get on the bed!” Tara said, not telling them what the position would be.

Spike hestitates and tries to see if Fred’s going to stand, sit or lie down. “Fred, lie down on your front!” Tara orders when she sees they both don’t know how to arrange themselves. “William, lie on top of her. Your cock between her ass cheeks!” she adds.

She stills, listening to the sounds. She hears voices coming from outside their rooms. And she lowers the magic wall to let Fred and Spike hear what the demon owners and whores are saying.

“William will be used.” 

“Did you see the female owner? I wish she was my owner!” 

“What are you hearing?” 

“It’s quiet!” 

“Maybe she whipped them unconsious.” 

The questions were heard clearly. Tara smiles evilly, looking at her lovers lying on the bed.

The magic wall is back in place and Tara walks towards Spike. She takes his cock in her hand and strokes it, smiling when she feels him hardening. Tara spreads Fred’s legs brutally wide and push Spike’s cock inside her asshole without preparing. Fred screams when she feels herself being entered from behind without any lubrication.

Spike groans when he feels Tara stroking his cock to hardness and then push him hard into Fred. *Bloody hell, she is so sodding tight.*

Tara slips two fingers inside Fred to moisten them before slipping them inside Spike. She searches for the prostate Lorne told her about. She scrapes something and the way Spike arches his back she knows she has found it. She repeats the motion again and again until Spike is coming inside Fred. She pulls out her fingers only to place them on Fred’s clit, squeezing it until she comes.

Spike feels himself coming after such a long time. He’s still shooting his load when he feels Tara pulling him out of Fred. She leans down and takes the head into her mouth to catch the rest of his come.

He lies spent on the bed with Fred draped under him. Tara looks at them with love, undresses herself, warns Lorne so they don’t have to sleep in the bathroom and joins her lovers in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorne looks up when he hears Tara’s voice ordering Spike and Fred out of the bathroom. Lorne turns towards the vampire and the werewolf who were still holding on to each other.

“Oz? I need to know if they put something inside you,” Lorne asks.

Oz nods his head. “They have placed something in my eyebrow like they did with every demon and a black creature here,” Oz said, pointing at his ass.

Lorne stand up and kneels behind Oz in the tub just like he did with Spike. He pushes his cock inside Oz and pees. Oz screams out in pain when he feels the creature lets go of his inner walls. He feels the waterfloat exiting his body taking the creature with it. Then he’s lifted and placed on a thick towel with Angel drying him.

“I can’t take the chip out. You and Spike need to be at our place for that,” Lorne tells Oz. “Both of you have to realise that Tara and I have done everything in our power to protect you. But Anic has several security installed in this room. Tara has able to cover most of them. But we have to show them we’re hurting you, otherwise she will suspect something.” Lorne ends.

Oz nods, he’s already glad that they found him and Spike. Lorne pulls the plug of the tub and let some water float away before pushing the plug back in.

“Angel, Oz! Hands and knees with your face above water!” Lorne orders.

Angel and Oz scramble to arrange themselves on the bottom of the tub, the water enveloping their bodies while their heads are just above the waterline. Lorne has placed some blocks he found in the bedroom to lift Oz higher. Lorne looks at their asses. He leans forward and spread Angel’s ass cheeks wider, places his cock at the entrance and slides inside without preparation.

Angel screams when he feels him penetrated dry. He feels Lorne hitting his prostate again and again. The water making Angel’s hole slicker.

Lorne moans when he feels himself slide inside his lover’s tight channel. He let his lover be the one to scream, so Oz can take it easy.

Oz watches how Lorne takes Angel. He feels himself growing hard at the sight. He takes his cock in his hand, but let go when Lorne orders him to.

“Don’t touch yourself!” Lorne barks out. He thrusts harder and comes with a shout spraying his lover’s inner walls with this cum.

He turns his attention to Oz. Lorne changes his place and he sits down. “Sit on my lap, Oz,” he whispers to the boy. Oz hurries to sit on the said lap. “Have you been allowed to come?” Lorne asks.

Oz shakes his head and looks down at Lorne’s large cock. He feels his head being lifted and kissed gently and softly. He wraps his arms around Lorne’s neck and deepens the kiss.

Angel watches his lover making love to Oz. Lorne has told him what kind of situation he had found the boy. He kneels behind Oz and touches his shoulders, back and the spot above his ass. He leans forward to kiss Oz’s neck.

Oz feels himself being loved. He hasn’t had that in a long while. Lorne breaks the kiss and lifts Oz up to sink down on his cock. He feels Angel spreading his ass and dive under water to guide Lorne inside him. He gasps when he feels Angel swallowing his cock. In the back ground he hears Spike moaning.

Lorne sets an easy pace, he doesn’t want the boy feel unloved. The moment Lorne had spotted the boy he wanted him in his relationship with Angel. He was surprised that Angel wanted the same. Nobody will be allowed to hurt this boy ever again. Punishment will be severe. Lorne looks at Oz’s face and sees the pleasure written on it. He taps Angel on the shoulder to go faster, as he thrust faster to allow Oz to come first.

Oz feels his balls draw up to his cock and he comes when Angel sucks harder. Angel is swallowing every drop of semen he sucks out of Oz. Lorne comes faster after watching Oz’s coming and his semen shoot into the werewolf’s body.

It’s quiet in the bedroom and together they step inside only to walk back into the bathroom when they see Tara isn’t finished with Spike and Fred.

Lorne walks back again to grab some mattresses and blankets from the floor and joins his lovers in the bathroom. Oz and Angel has cleaned and dried the tub. They take the matresses from Lorne and arrange it in the tub. Lorne steps in first and arrange himself on his back with Oz and Angel lying on each side. He hugs them andthey all fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

After searching for a better place for his whorehouse Viktor finally arrives back to his establishment. His guard lets him in. He sees many new faces, but not the two whores from a month ago.

“Anic, where are William and Oz?” Viktor asks.

“They have new owners, sir. One is female and the other a demon from Pylea.” Anic answers.

“I want to meet them. The chips are still in?” Viktor asks, it won’t do any good if the chips are gone. He doesn’t mind about the creatures, the whores receive them when they don’t have an owner or the owner doesn’t want the whore to come.

Anic nods and lets one of the employees find the two owners. Viktor follows, he wants to know where the rooms are and if he can trust them.

At the end of hall screams are coming from the room. He recognize William’s voice. Viktor smiles and knocks on the door.

A woman opens the door with her head bowed. “Fred, who is it?” Viktor hears another woman order.

“My name is Viktor and I’m the owner of this establishment. I have heard that you haven taken two whores into your ‘family’. I would like to see them,” Viktor tells the female owner.

“My name is Tara and I’m the new owner of William,” Tara introduces herself. “Come in.”

Viktor enters the room and sees Spike bound to the bed with his legs strapped at the bedposts.

Lorne enters the room with Oz and Angel followed him. Both whores kneel at Lorne’s feet with their asses up. Oz and Spike have told Lorne and Tara about the owner, just in case the owner will check them up. And he did.

Viktor walks towards Angel and touches his hair. “So have you decided yet if you’re taking William and Oz in your group yet?” he asks.

“No, we have two more days,” Lorne answers.

“Very well, let me know if you need anything,” Viktor replies, before walking out of the room.

When he’s outside he’s racking his brain where he has seen the tall male whore before. Somewhere near by. “Anic, examine this sample please. I took it from one of the whores from Lorne. The vampire looks familiar,” Viktor hands the tissue he took from Angel.

“Yes, sir.” Anic answers, walking to her room.

Viktor walks in the large room watching the demons fuck. He undresses himself and search for a tight hole. He stops at an owner. Viktor doesn’t want one of the whores, he’s going to use one of the owners. A Fyarl demon is standing close, staring at Viktor’s cock.

“Turn around and bent over!” Viktor orders the Fyarl demon.

The Fyarl demon looks in shock. He isn’t a whore but apparantly the owner of this house doesn’t care. He turns around and bents over. Viktor looks at the hole. He places his cock at the entrance of the owners hole and rams his cock inside. 

Silence was met in the hall. Noone has ever seen the owner of this whorehouse fucking another owner. Viktor pounds into the tight hole again and again. He feels his balls draw to his cock and shoots his cum inside the Fyarl demon. He pulls out and let several other demons lick his cock clean.

Viktor needs voilence and grabs the nearby head of a demon and pounds into the demon’s mouth. He pushes harder and feels the throat rupturing. His cockhead is touching bone, and he’s pushing harder.

The demon feels nothing but pain and then nothing at all. Viktor has broken his neck. Anic stands behind Viktor and thrusts her whole fist inside Viktor’s hole. The moment Viktor feels himself being penetrated hard he comes shooting his cum into the dead demon’s mouth. He let go of the demon and his cock is still shooting cum. Other demons are fighting to catch some of the cum spurting in the air.

After several minutes Anic removes her hand and helps Viktor to his room. She cleans his cock and ass and dresses him. She touches his soft cock and stroke him to hardness before pulling up his pants.

“Thank you Anic. I needed that,” Viktor tells his partner. He adjusts his cock and walks out of the room. He has a plan to work out. He finally remembers where he knows Angel from.


	10. Chapter 10

Tara knows something’s wrong. It has been three days now and they have told Anic they’re taking the two new whores. Anic had only nodded her head and had walked away. The witch walks quickly back to their room. They had to leave now.

Inside the room everyone feels Tara’s anxiety and feels nervous. “Get everything ready! We’re leaving!” Tara orders.

She has send Cordelia messages to stand near with a lot of back up. Something is wrong and she feels their group is in danger.

 

****

Cordelia screamed through the halls of the Wolfram & Hart that she needs any many men as possible. They have to rescue their group. Gunn, Wesley and Harmony already stood ready for action. Their bodies covered with weapons as they’re waiting for the others.

Within minutes Cordelia and the soldier back-up crew are walking towards the small group. “Let’s get them out of there and destroy the establishment!” Cordelia yells angrily before the group walks quietly through the streets towards the whorehouse. They separate to surround the establishment, waiting for their signal to go into action.

 

****

Everyone is dressed, Tara and Angel in front, Spike and Oz in the middle and Lorne and Fred closing in from behind. The four people are protecting Oz and Spike. They march through the hallways, which are empty. When they enter the large room they encounter every member of this establishment with the owner Victor in front.

“You didn’t think I’m going to let you go, are you?” Victor asks Tara and Lorne while leering at Spike, Oz and Angel.

“We could hope!” Lorne replied, knowing his joke falls flat.

Tara begins chanting words, but only a few owners drop dead. //Shit!//

“Your magic doesn’t work here. If you want to destroy me you have to be as powerful as Hades,” Victor sneers at the witch. “Grab the whores!” he orders his employees.

//CORDELIA NOW!// Tara orders Cordelia.

Victor looks surprised when 50 men storm into his building and kills everyone they encounter. “NOOOO!”

Within seconds the building is empty. “Where’s Victor?” Fred asks everyone. Nobody has seen him.

“Angel! Tara!” Oz and Spike cries out.

Everyone looks around, but the witch and the vampire are gone as well as Victor.

Spike and Oz collapse, their lovers are gone. Fred and Lorne both hold their new lover tightly. They have to plan to find them. But they need a very powerful witch or warlock for this.

“Maybe we can contact Willow?” Fred asks, thinking how powerful Willow was when Angelus was back.

 

***England, London***

 

“GILES!” Willow screams when a vision hits her.

“Sweetheart? What’s wrong?” Giles runs towards his wife.

“We have to save Tara and Angel! They’re in danger!” Willow replies in a panic.

“Oh bloody hell, Tara’s alive?” Giles asks. “When were you going to tell me? Next thing I know you’re going to say Spike is also alive!”

“Well actually he is!” Willow says sheepishly.

“WHAT!?!” Giles shouts. “Anything else I need to know before we go?”

“Tara and Fred are a couple and Lorne and Angel are a couple. They were rescuing Spike and Oz from a whorehouse but they have been caught. Tara just send me a emergency message before she was knocked out. Tara had called to explain their plan. She wants me as back-up in case something goes wrong.”

“Fine. Let me get dressed and we can go!” Giles answered, knowing his wife will use magic to get them to L.A.

Willow didn’t have the patience and flicked her fingers. Within seconds Giles was dressed. She watches how Giles sighs when he notices what Willow has done. He looks at her knowingly. She just shrugs and takes his hand.

“Hold on! Here we go,” Willow says before she flashes them to L.A.

 

***L.A., Angel’s office***

 

Giles and Willow flashes into Angel’s office the moment the small, limping group comes back from their partly failed rescue.

“Willow, how did you get here so fast? I was about to call you,” Fred asks, seeing her lover’s ex-lover standing in the office.

“Tara has given me a vision where she and Angel has been taken,” Willow answers before looking at the damaged vampire standing near Fred. “Spike? Are you okay?” 

Spike nods, but keeps holding Fred’s hand, too afraid to lose her too.

“What? Where are they?” Cordelia demands.

“They’re under the building you destroyed,” Willow answers before walking closer to Giles. Cordelia still scared her.

“But don’t you think you should have a plan first before barging back?” Giles asks, when he watches Cordelia telling everyone where to go. He slowly walks to Spike and feels anger when the once proud vampire cringes back from a human. Fred steps in front of Spike facing Giles.

“Who did this to you?” Giles surprises everyone when they hear the venom in his voice. He might not have liked Spike, but nobody did this to anyone.

Spike shrugged his shoulder and hides his face in Fred’s neck. He doesn’t want to face Giles. He knows the watcher means well, but he didn’t want to talk about it, he wants his Tara back.

“What are we going to do?” Oz asks in a small voice from the arms of his lover.

That’s when Giles remembers Spike wasn’t the only victim. He watches the werewolf in the arms of a green demon. “How come your waist in wolf form?” 

Oz whimpers while Spike keens at that question. “They still have a chip under their skin,” Lorne explains to everyone who’s curious at the answer. “I think when the chip is gone, Oz came return to human and Spike can go into gameface.”

“Where is the chip placed?” Willow asks.

Both Spike and Oz point at their eyebrow. Willow slowly walks to Spike as Fred steps behind Spike, leaving the vampire facing Willow.

Fred holds Spike around the waist and comforts him when she feels him shaking with fear. 

Willow chants a few words and the chip is there for everyone to see. “I can do a vanishing spell,” she offers.

“Okay! Could you do it now?” Oz questions quickly. He wants the chip out so they can help rescuing their lovers.

“Uhm…yeah…sure,” Willow answers surprised at Oz’s determined reaction.

Oz steps bravely in front of Willow with Lorne behind him and waits for Willow to start. Spike follows unsure but stops next to Oz with Fred holding him.

Everyone else steps back to give the witch some room. They feel the magic flowing through the room, two twins cries are heard and both werewolf and vampire collapse in their lovers’ arms.


	11. Chapter 11

“Did you really think you’re getting away with this? You might have saved Oz and William, but you’re not going to live to see that!” Victor exclaims furious.

Angel and Tara are naked and chained to the wall, both looking angrily at Viktor. “Do you really think our family will let you get away with this?” Angel shouts, blood splashing in Viktor’s face.

Viktor sneers at the two people and turns around to grab something. When he’s facing them again they spot several weapons; from whips to knives.

Tara has tried repeatedly to send messages to Cordelia and Lorne, but she feels that they aren’t receiving them. She looks up when she feels Viktor touching her breasts.  
She watches his hands travel from her nipples to her vagina. 

Suddenly Viktor thrusts four fingers inside her dry pussy. Her inner walls tear at the intrusion and her blood giving the fingers easier entry to her body. He pulls his fingers out and licks the blood of his fingers. He turns his attention to Angel who has changed into gameface when he smells Tara’s blood.

Angel watches how Viktor stands behind him. He hears the sound of undressing and before he could protest Viktor has shoved his cock dry into Angel’s tight hole. The vampire howls when he feels his ass tear. Viktor was splitting him in two. He tries to focus on his lovers, blacking out the pain and he turns into himself. 

Tara sees what Angel does and decides to do the same. She thinks of her lovers and smiles. She’s snaps back when she feels Viktor whipping her back. He only stops when it’s Angel’s turn. She sees Angel’s eyes opening and wincing at the whip, trying not to scream at the pain.

Angel feels the whipping and silently cries out. He doesn’t want to give Viktor the pleasure of hearing his cries of pain.

Viktor stops whipping when he hears his alarm going off. He has placed a magic wall around the area. Only someone as powerful as Hades could break the wall. 

“Shit!” Viktor curses and dresses himself before walking quickly through the back entrance.

****

“Did the spell work?” Wesley asks curiously when Oz and Spike collapse in their lover’s arms.

Spike shift to him gameface and Oz shifts back to his human form. “Yeah, it worked!” Oz and Spike say in unison.

“What are we going to do?” Spike asks, he wants to kill someone.

“I don’t care if we don’t have a plan. We need to get Angel and Tara away from Viktor,” Oz cries out.

Spike nods his head in agreement. He jumps when he feels Cordelia touching his and Oz’s shoulders.

“Let’s go then!” Cordelia orders.

Behind Cordelia are standing a large group of soldiers, ready to attack. They all walk out of the firm and towards the burned down house. Five groups are made and each search for an entrance, which is quickly found. They even found a back entrance.

Willow walks towards the door and feels the magic. She turns around and watches her husband. Giles nods his head for permission to use her black magic. She needs her husband to ground herself if she uses too much.

Willow starts and it takes her a few minutes to break through the magic wall.

“Watch the back entrance! He has placed an alarm on the magic wall, so he knows we have broken it!” Willow warns the others.

Fred, Lorne, Spike and Oz enter what seems to be the basement of the burned down building. The lovers run towards their wounded partners and try to free them. But that doesn’t work. 

“Willow, we need your help!” Fred cries out.

Willow is shocked to see her former lover alive and wounded hanging from the wall. She quickly walks towards her and uses her black magic to free them. The chains snap loose and Angel and Tara fall into their lover’s arms.

 

****

 

Spike picks up Tara and together with Fred, they walk out the building towards their home. Lorne does the same with Angel and within moment the two couples are in Angel’s office cleaning the wounds of their lovers.

Spike and Oz are staying close to their unconsciousness lovers while Fred and Lorne are getting them something to drink.

“Where are Cordelia, Willow and Giles?” Spike asks Fred and Lorne when they arrive back with the food.

“I don’t know. The soldiers are back though,” Lorne answers.

“Spike? Fred?” Tara whispers. She heard the voices of her lovers and opened her eyes seeing them sitting nervously next to her.

“Tara?” Fred and Spike call out before taking the young woman in their arms.

 

****

 

“Fred, take Spike and me to our place!” Tara ordered weakly.

Fred stands up, waits for Spike to pick up Tara and guides them to their apartment. Inside Fred locks the door and walks to the bathroom to prepare a bath for the three of them.

Finally the three lovers are seated in the hot water. Fred takes the loofa and began washing Tara. When she reached her vagina, she notices the blood. “Tara, did he rape you?” Fred whispers scared.

Spike shifts into his gameface and exchanges places with Fred. He goes under water and licks Tara’s abused vagina.

Tara’s surprised to feel Spike’s tongue licking her wounds. The pain leaves immediately and she sighes happily before dozing off. Before she realizes it she has fallen asleep. She stirs when Spike picks her up out of the water and carries her to bed.

Fred dries herself before she follows Spike. When she enters the room she watches Spike covering up Tara before drying himself. Fred walks towards Spike and kisses him deeply.

“Lie next to her,” Fred instructs.

Spike obeys and crawls under the sheet taking Tara in his arms. Fred walks around the bed and joins her lovers under the sheets. Within seconds the threesome falls asleep.

 

****

 

Lorne carries Angel and brings Oz to his new home. The werewolf walks in front of him and Lorne moans at the sight the young man gives Lorne; a strong back, muscled legs, chest and arms and a beautiful large cock jutting from his body.

Inside the apartment he brings Angel to the bathroom. “Oz, can you prepare a bath please?” Lorne instructs.

Oz looks around the place before walking to the bathroom and starts the bath. He watches the jacuzzi fill with hot water. He undresses himself, turns around and begins to undress Angel.

Lorne watches what Oz is doing and quickly divest his own clothing before stepping into the hot water. 

Angel hears familiar voices and noticed he was lying on something soft. He opens his eyes to see Lorne and Oz standing naked in front of him. He slowly sits up and watches how Lorne step into the tub. He stands up and sways slightly but he’s keeping steady by Oz. He walks towards the tub and steps in. He sits between Lorne’s legs and winces when he feels the water touching his abused anus.

Oz looks at Angel’s face and traced his fingers over the ridges. He sees Angel is surprised that he had shifted to gameface. “What hurts? I thought we cleaned everything!” Oz asks, he still had trouble with his smelling sense.

“Not everything, sweetie! Angelcakes has been raped,” Lorne replies and holds Angel tighter to his chest when he feels the vampire tensing.

Angel doesn’t usually let himself cry, but this time he can’t stop himself. And he feels safe, Lorne lying against his back and Oz sitting in front of him with a washcloth.

Oz lifts Angel’s legs up to his chest to show him his anus. What he sees makes him gasp out. Angel’s anus is red, swollen and bloody. Oz wets the cloth and starts gently cleaning the abused hole.

During the cleaning Angel’s crying tempers off and he is now dozing in Lorne’s embrace.

Oz stands up, dries himself before helping Angel step out of the tub. The werewolf waits for Lorne to step out before drying Angel. Lorne stands behind Angel and pushes him towards the bedroom.

“Lie on your front, Angel!” Lorne instructed. He opens the nightstand and takes some oilment out. He pushes a bit on his finger while Oz spreads Angel’s ass cheeks. Lorne gently smears the oilment on the redden anus.

Angel winces slightly at the feel but relaxes when he knows that Oz and Lorne won’t hurt him. He dozes off and finally falls asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

“You didn’t think we’re going to let you go, did you?” Ripper sneers at Viktor.

Viktor had tried to use the backdoor, but was caught by Giles. The vampire looks at three people in front of him. “What’re you gonna do now, then? Tickle me?” Viktor says sarcastically. He can’t believe they’re gonna leave these three behind to torture him. Viktor laughs.

“He thinks we’re not good at torture?” Cordelia bats her eyes and smiles evilly at the laughing vampire.

“Then he doesn’t know us...yet!” Willow sneers.

Viktor’s smile vanishes when he looks into Willow’s black eyes. He realises she’s the one who has broken his magic wall. He tries pulling the chains out of the wall, because he knows he can’t get his hands out of them. But after several minutes of pulling he slumps back against the wall.

“Did you think we would let you go...alive?” Giles says sarcastically. He had turned into Ripper in a blink of an eye.

Ripper walks towards the hallway and comes back with a black leather bag. He opens it and reveals several tools the like of which Viktor has never seen before.

“Girls, stand back!” Ripper instructs. He waits patiently for the girls to walk back before striking Viktor hard with the whip. The slash hits him across the face and partly across the chest.

Viktor tries not to scream but when the whip hit his face he couldn’t stop his howl. He has expected the man to hit him on the chest not the face. He’s surprised at the man’s strength.

Ripper continues until Viktor’s face is nothing but a bloodied mess.

Willow stops her husband by a single touch on the arm. She looks from the vampire to the tools and selected a cross shaped dildo. She walks towards the vamp, with magic she turns him around and shoves the dildo deep inside Viktor who howls out in pain when the cross enters him.

“This is what you get from hurting Tara or Angel!” Willow says hatefully.

 

*****

 

Cordelia has watched from her spot what Willow and her husband were doing. She looks at the tools and decides she would do something too, but she isn’t sure what yet. Finally she takes a small cross and a spray with holy water and watched how Willow continued fucking Viktor with the dildo. Smoke begins to rise from his ass.

“My turn, Willow,” Cordelia instructs.

Willow takes out the dildo and watches with a sneer at how blood runs out of Viktor’s hole down his legs to pool around his feet. She turns him around for him to face Cordelia, steps back and joins her husband with watching Cordelia’s revenge.

Viktor winces with every move he makes, he had stopped struggling when he lost a lot of blood at the hands of the red headed witch. The young woman has abused his hole and he feels dirty. He’s wrong to judge them about torturing and he wants out when the dark haired beauty walks towards him. He suspiciously eyes the contents of her hands.

Cordelia forces his mouth open and makes him swallow the cross. She has put it on a chain and the cross is now dangling in Viktor’s throat while Cordelia pins the end of the chain in his eye with a sharp pin. His mouth slowly fills with smoke while he screams out his pain when she pierced his eye.

She then begins her creative journey with the spray filled with holy water from his neck to his feet taking special care of the large soft cock. When she‘s finished no one could recognize Viktor anymore. After removing the chain Cordelia finds out that the cross is no longer there and that means it’s still in Viktor’s throat.

Willow, Cordelia and Ripper are looking at the pathetic vampire. Viktor’s face doesn’t have any skin left, his left eye is mutilated, his chest, back and legs bared the names of their friends he had hurt and his cock was nothing more that a little stump after Cordelia was finished with him.

Ripper hears several gasps behind him and when he turns he sees Spike and Oz with their lovers behind them.

****

 

Spike and Oz want to go back, they need to see Viktor to end their nightmares.

So the group enters the building and goes downstairs. The sight that meets them has them gasping. Viktor is damaged; nobody can recognize him now, until he heals. But the way Lorne sees the smoke coming from the ass and mouth he doubts Viktor will survive.

Oz looks at Spike before taking the blond’s hand and together they walk towards the vamp and stop in front of him.

Willow silently gives them a stake. Oz and Spike curl their hands around the stake and together they plunge the stake into Viktor’s heart and watch their torturer dissolve into ashes.

They let go of the stake and turned around. They are embraced by their love ones and carried home. They don’t want to see this place ever again.

Angel and Lorne wait until their family are out of the building before setting bombs across the whole building. They quickly run out to warn the others. The groups then run towards the law firm before hearing the explosions.

****

Oz and Spike have fallen asleep on the couch holding each other.

“So it’s finally over?” Fred asks curiously.

“Yes, for them it is but for others I don’t know,” Lorne answers back.

“Let’s get our lovers home and give them all the love they deserve!” Angel exclaims emotionally.

Tara nods, gently wakes Spike up and together with Fred they walk him towards their home.

Lorne doesn’t wake the werewolf, he just picks him up and smiles when Oz snuggles into his embrace. Together with Angel they step into their future.

The end!


End file.
